


Inspiration

by b_l_u_e__n_i_g_h_t_s



Series: JongKey Oneshots [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Like only a sliver of angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, Smut, Switching, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_l_u_e__n_i_g_h_t_s/pseuds/b_l_u_e__n_i_g_h_t_s
Summary: Key grinds his teeth, hard. He is so jealous. Jealous of the dancers, jealous of the fucking floor as Jonghyun drops to his knees, turns onto his front, grinds his body into the floor in a sinuous wave that makes Key dizzy.





	Inspiration

Key knows quite a bit about Jonghyun’s show, of course, has seen much of the choreographies in practice and rehearsals and heard Jonghyun talk about the concepts for months now. But still, nothing could have prepared him for the visceral impact of it all. Jonghyun, half naked, rolling his body, sweat dripping down his skin, chased by his hands, palms running over his own naked skin, touching, teasing, palming his obvious hard-on through tight jeans. His voice becoming whatever the song needs, crooning, smooth, rough, everything, anything, his lips opening wide, pulling tight, pink and inviting. The way Jonghyun grinds on the dancers, male or female, pulls them in, makes them follow his body’s movements, makes it seem like they can’t do anything but fall under his spell. Key grinds his teeth, hard. He is so jealous. Jealous of the dancers, jealous of the fucking floor as Jonghyun drops to his knees, turns onto his front, grinds his body into the floor in a sinuous wave that makes Key dizzy.

After, Key waits for Jonghyun to finish up. He feels too hot in his clothes, all pent-up frustration and too much energy, his hands shaking with it. Key is already calculating how long it will take them to get to his place from the venue, when he spots Jonghyun, still in his last stage outfit, soaking wet with sweat, makeup running off his face. Jonghyun grabs Key by the elbow, keeps enough distance between them to keep up an act of simple friendship, pulls him into an empty dressing room, locks the door behind them. Jonghyun comes at Key like a force of nature, no hesitation, no questions asked, grabs him by the hair and by the waist, pushes him against the wall, grinds his hips into him so hard Key sees stars, pleasure-pain exploding in his belly. Jonghyun tastes like vanilla body-oil, like musk, like salt. Key rolls his body forward, into the hard planes of Jonghyun’s body, tastes blood because he bit his own lip. Jonghyun sucks on Key’s abused lip, hard, makes it sting even more, licks into Key’s mouth, the taste of rust spreading. Key is dizzy, so dizzy, tries to hold onto Jonghyun’s shoulders, his waist.

He tries to hold on to some rational thought – about how much of this people outside the room might hear, about getting out of here and waiting until they are home. Jonghyun fists the hair at the back of Key’s neck, tilts Key’s head back and bites his neck, right above the pulse-point. Hard. The world turns black for second, Key can feel his whole body jerk as if he’d touched a live wire. Everything tingles and all remaining rational thought is buried in the heady rush of desire. Key moans shamelessly, pushes his hips into Jonghyun’s, stammers out half-finished pleas for more, for closer, for release, for please mess me up oh my god. Jonghyun rolls his entire body against him once, twice, again, a steady rhythm that makes the dizzying heat pool low in Key’s belly. Jonghyun swallows Key’s deep moan, licks into his mouth again, all wet and messy and deep, fucking him with his tongue, his teeth pulling at Key’s abused lower lip, biting his mouth, his jaw.

In between, Jonghyun whispers promises against Key’s skin, into Key’s mouth, filthy things, all while pinning Key against the wall, pulling his hips into him, palming his ass. Jonghyun shoves Key hard enough to make the back of Key’s head crash into the wall. The world explodes in a rush of colors that don’t make any sense. And then Jonghyun sucks Key’s nipple, bites down on it, laps at the pain until Key’s shirt is all wet and sticks to his skin. Jonghyun pulls away long enough to pull Key’s shirt over his head. Jonghyun slides his fingers under the waistband of Key’s jeans, looks at him, blue contact lenses eerie and beautiful. Whatever Jonghyun sees in Key’s face makes him inhale sharply, bite his lip. Impossibly, he blushes, lowers his gaze, stutters “beautiful” under his breath. Jonghyun tries to say more but doesn’t seem to be able to make the words come out right. He shakes his head, tries again, says: “Please” and “I ne- I need”, his voice breaking. Jonghyun, who always has such beautiful words, who talks himself out of trouble as easily as he talks himself into it, Jonghyun who is so fucking smooth Key hates him for it sometimes, Jonghyun is reduced to stuttered pleas and it is such a fucking rush to know that it is him, that it is Key who does that to him. Key gently cups Jonghyun’s face, touches his thumb to the curve of Jonghyun’s sharp cheekbone. He makes Jonghyun look up again, meet his eyes. Key guides Jonghyun’s hands to open his pants. He pushes at Jonghyun’s shoulders, makes him kneel, look up. Key can hardly take the impact of that gaze on him. He stumbles a little, leans back into the wall behind him for support.

Jonghyun bites Key’s prominent hip bone, licks a filthy wet stripe across Key’s lower belly, before lapping at the head of Key’s throbbing cock. Key curses, closes his eyes without meaning to, lets his head loll back. When he feels Jonghyun’s hot, wet mouth slide over his cock, Key touches his fingertips to Jonghyun’s lips, feels them stretch around him. He whispers: “Oh fuck” and “more, so good. So good for me,” opens his eyes again so he doesn’t miss the show, Jonghyun fucking beautiful on his knees in front of him, taking all of his cock, his tongue licking wicked little patterns over sensitive skin. Jonghyun finds a rhythm, slow, slow. Key buries one hand in Jonghyun’s hair, but doesn’t pull, lets Jonghyun set the pace. Jonghyun reaches up to hold Key’s hand, his eyes still holding Key’s gaze. Key praises, praises Jonghyun, says “thank you” over and over again, tells Jonghyun how beautiful he is, how perfect he is, that he is slowly driving Key crazy. But his praises turn into begging as Jonghyun continues his slow, sensual pace, licking and sucking and sliding his lips and his tongue around Key’s cock just perfect, perfect, but so fucking slowly. It is messy and dripping wet, and in between, Jonghyun licks and bites Key’s stomach, his hipbones, his thighs, says filthy things, promises to make him beg for it, completely wrecks Key with nothing but his lips and his tongue and his teeth.

“Please,” Key moans, his voice hoarse. “Please, please, please,” but Jonghyun just smiles around his cock. When the begging and the whispering and the moaning has turned into a string of nonsensical pleas, Key grabs hold of Jonghyun’s hair in earnest, pulls him closer, tries to make him go faster. He is so close, oh fucking fuck, he is so fucking close, so close, so close, please please please-

Just before he comes, Jonghyun pulls off of him completely, leans back and wipes his mouth. Key threatens him in the most creative ways he can think of. Jonghyun cocks an eyebrow at him and laughs. So Key tries to beg, to plead, he promises to be perfect, so perfect, so good for Jonghyun, he just needs-

“Not yet,” Jonghyun says, getting up and crowding Key against the wall. His tone is so final, so sure, that it shuts Key up. Jonghyun kisses him, soft, touches their noses together, runs his hands down Key’s sides, gentles him, brings him down from the edge until Key can breathe again. 

Jonghyun pulls back to look at Key, his expression melting to one of quiet awe. He touches his fingertips to Key’s breastbone, looks at him so open Key thinks he can see down to the bottom of his soul, see all the shining, shattered pieces of the mirror that is Jonghyun. “You are so very beautiful,” Jonghyun says, “and still your heart is the most beautiful thing about you.”

Key is losing his mind, his heart, all at once, all over again. He lets Jonghyun lift him up, wraps his legs around Jonghyun’s slim waist, lets himself be carried to the couch at the back of the room. Jonghyun sits down with Key in his lap so they can continue to trade kisses, slow, deep, close, sloppy kisses that make Key’s mind dizzy. Key guides one of Jonghyun’s hands down his back, between his cheeks, lets him touch the base of the sleek silver plug he is wearing. An expensive birthday gift Jonghyun gave to him the year before. Jonghyun gasps into Key’s mouth, touches the plug with intent, makes Key whimper into their kiss.

Jonghyun pulls the plug out carefully, lets it drop to the floor. He lifts Key, settles him onto the couch to grab his backpack from the wardrobe in the corner of the room. When he pulls Key into his lap again, he slicks up three fingers and pushes them into Key, while he licks into his mouth with a filthy curl of his tongue. Key thinks he moans or he sobs or he tries to say Jonghyun’s name. Jonghyun moves his fingers, twists them up, forward, once, twice, stretches Key out just a little more. Key shakes against him, he is so ready, he wants so bad, he needs Jonghyun so bad.

When Jonghyun finally pulls his fingers out of him, Key quickly frees Jonghyun’s cock, touches slippery fingers to it, and lets himself slide down on it, slowly but without stopping until he bottoms out. They both pant, have to break their kiss. Key rides Jonghyun sinuous and desperate, his whole body shaking. Jonghyun’s grip is bruising on Key’s hips and he lifts him as if he weighed nothing, lifts him almost off his cock completely, only to push into him again, so deep Key can feel him everywhere. The heat in Key’s belly pools again, desperation making his movements sloppy. He lets Jonghyun be in control, lets himself be lifted and pulled in and moved like a doll, holds onto Jonghyun’s neck to hold himself up, drops his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder and whimpers quiet sounds of want.

Just when he is at the brink, his eyes starting to glaze over, just as he is about to fall, Jonghyun lifts him up in one swift motion and sits him back down in his lap, Key’s hole clenching on emptiness, spasming painfully, his cock throbbing to be touched. Key tries to move, to touch himself, to make Jonghyun fuck into him again, but Jonghyun won’t have any of it. He holds Key still with a strong, tight grip, holds him as Key struggles and curses and spits insults at him. Holds him in place with an ease that is a huge fucking turn-on, the asshole.

Key stops to struggle only once his body doesn’t have enough fight left in it. He feels his release growing more distant and he sobs, then, broken. Jonghyun kisses his face softly, the bridge of his nose, both of his eyelids, his wet cheeks, whispers praise and promises, says: “I will make it so good for you, make you feel so good, promise, just a little more.”

Jonghyun pushes Key into the couch, lifts his legs onto his shoulders and pushes back into him. At this angle, Key can feel him even deeper inside of him. Each thrust touches against the most sensitive parts of Key, makes his eyes swim with salty tears that stream down his cheeks, onto his lips, make all of their kisses taste like the sea. But again, just as Key is about to come, finally, Jonghyun stops him with strong hands and gentle touches and promises and words whispered into Key’s hair.

It takes a long time for Key to come down this time, but eventually his breathing evens out and he is rewarded by Jonghyun turning him onto all fours and pounding into him so fast and hard, Key can hardly hold on, can’t do anything but take the brutal pace, bite his lips bloody and try to stifle his desperate cries.

Jonghyun won’t let him come, yet, he won’t. Key knows before Jonghyun pulls out, turns him over, cradles him in his lap. Key has stopped struggling, stopped cursing. He is reduced to broken sobs and little whimpers, hoarse gasps, desperate little noises. Jonghyun soothes him, promises, kisses, gentles him, again and again, then fucks him deep and filthy, biting Key’s skin, sucking bruises, biting his lips bloody, scratching his fingernails over all the sensitive parts of Key. Key lets him, just lets him have everything, anything, lets himself be fucked and kissed and then, again, soothed down from the edge, until Jonghyun is all that Key sees and knows, all he wants and feels. Key is so overwhelmed, he cries real tears, wet and salty on his lips, his hands, everywhere. He whimpers Jonghyun’s name, can’t get the sound out right.

Jonghyun says: “Key” against Key’s lips, looks at him with so much open want that Key thinks he might swallow him whole, eat him alive. Jonghyun pulls Key onto his lap, grips his bruised hips and fucks into him again, deep and just right, their bodies touching everywhere. Jonghyun holds Key up and together and safe until he finally, finally, lets Key tumble off the edge of the world. Key comes so hard and for so long, his muscles convulse, everything breaks, he is so open and so vulnerable it scares him a little. Jonghyun pushes into Key again, again, until his muscles lock and he comes deep inside Key. Key can feel Jonghyun, everywhere, lets him become his world, surrenders completely, trusts that Jonghyun will take care of his heart. When his eyes open again, Key looks at Jonghyun, lets him see everything – the parts of himself he likes, but the ugly parts, too, the parts he’s ashamed of. He bares it all, nothing between them.

They head home in Jonghyun’s car. Key can’t hold himself up enough to walk properly, lets Jonghyun half-carry him to the passenger seat. The car lies smooth and quiet on the street, all sleek lines. Key thinks he is awake, but his eyes won’t open and the quiet hum of the car is turning into dream-sounds, soft and fluffy like clouds in his mind. Jonghyun touches one warm hand to Key’s thigh, anchoring, before Key passes out.

Key comes to sometime between the underground parking garage and the door to his apartment that they share more nights that they don’t. He can hear excited little sounds from the other side of the door and his lips pull up into a soft smile. Three wet little noses greet them when Jonghyun unlocks the door. Comme Des practically jumps on Roo’s back to get to Jonghyun and Key faster.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jonghyun says, happiness radiating off him, making the apartment bright as daylight, warm and home and wonderful. Key closes the door behind them and plops down on the floor with Jonghyun, burying his face into soft dog fur that smells like sunshine.

Jonghyun draws Key a bath, lets Key talk him into sharing it. Key leans back into Jonghyun’s chest, cradled between his legs, lets his eyes drop shut. Jonghyun runs gentle hands over Key’s skin, singing melodies Key recognizes and some he doesn’t know, his voice quiet and beautiful. Key is so knocked out he doesn’t feel time pass, lets himself be content, all warm and lose limbed, no makeup, no façade, just them (and, later, a very wet dachshund who got so excited she jumped into the water with them).

They mop up the wet mess, laugh when Roo practically melts of happiness when she is blow-dried. Key pulls on loose pajama pants and a soft grey t-shirt before he gets to work in the kitchen. Jonghyun comes in after a while, wrapped in a sweatshirt so oversized it swallows him almost completely, his fingers pulling the sleeves down to make sweater paws.

Jonghyun pretends to help to cook and Key pretends not to notice that Jonghyun feeds the dogs scraps of food when he thinks Key isn’t looking. They eat and Key tells Jonghyun how very amazing his show was, recounts his favorite songs and parts in the choreography. Jonghyun smiles proud and shy and happy.

Key is petting the dogs who have curled up on the couch with them when Jonghyun opens his notebook and starts writing. Key watches Jonghyun draft lyrics about something poetic, meaningful, full of emotion, complex and beautiful. But, upon closer inspection, also very much about how he sucked Key’s cock earlier. When Key points it out, Jonghyun almost loses it from laughing.

“Picked up on that, huh?” He says between laughs.

“I think,” Key says, “people will get it even if you don’t give it a title with the word ‘cock’ in it for a change.

Jonghyun laughs, that true laugh, the one he doesn’t like people to see. He covers his face with his hand, but Key pulls it away, shakes his head, watches as Jonghyun’s face melts into laugh lines and crinkles and an open, dorky expression.

“I love you,” Key thinks and says and kisses Jonghyun, soft, all lips and fingertips and gentle breaths. “I love you so much.” He touches Jonghyun’s face, wishes he didn’t see the dark things in his eyes, the things that mean no matter how much of himself Key gives to Jonghyun, he will never be able to piece together the shards of the mirror that is Jonghyun.

Key pulls Jonghyun up, leads him into the bedroom, closes the door and opens the curtains enough to allow the moonlight to spill in. He pushes Jonghyun onto the bed, gently, asks for permission to take off his clothes, to touch his lips to his skin, to every inch of him, until Jonghyun is writhing on the sheets, his fingers curling into the fabric beneath him. Key sucks and licks and teases and stretches him good and slow. He asks, asks for permission, asks if this is okay, if Jonghyun is okay, tells him again and again how beautiful he is, how very loved. Key pushes into Jonghyun slowly, one hand on his hip to angle him just right, to make Jonghyun feel him deep inside, to see Jonghyun’s eyes flutter shut, his lips forming a pretty, round little ‘o’.

“I love you,” Key says again, “I love you so much.” And Jonghyun touches his face, says the words back, something unbearably vulnerable in the way he looks at Key. The moonlight drips from Jonghyun’s eyelashes and Key kisses it from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched some fancams from Jonghyun's shows, then listened to Inspiration on loop and wrote this. I hope you liked the story and I would love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
